


Breathe You In

by ahhelga



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, House Party, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Skank Kurt Hummel, skank au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn't think he'd be meeting someone like Kurt or doing something like this when he got to the party with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

The thing is, as a high school senior, Blaine had been to a fair share of house parties - at least, as much as one who had changed schools enough to prevent making long term friends can. But when he was briefly at Dalton he’d had enough opportunities to let down his hair so to speak, or in his case un-gel it. However, the guys there weren’t out-of-the-ordinary rowdy and their parties certainly weren’t quite like  _this._

It was like a scene from a cliche movie. After Blaine was introduced to a many number of people - an eclectic mix of jocks, cheerleaders, hipsters, artsy, band geeks, but none of his fellow glee kids save for those who were in athletics - the people collectively became a drunken crowd. Keg stands and beer pong and King’s Cup ubiquitous. “Party foul!” being yelled out every ten minutes. Girls grinding each other on the dance floor as guys watched on.

Blaine felt out of place in his not-so-indie button down and sober state.

Still, cheerleading queen Quinn invited Puck, who had invited Sam, who in turn had to invite Blaine his PIC (“Dude, as Partner In Crime, you’re required to go to all potential hook up spots with me so we can be each other’s wingmen,” Sam had said, as Blaine blushed trying to will his crush on his best friend at McKinley down to a notch). Of course he was convinced to come.

And now he watched the party on the sidelines as he nursed his one beer - only one, knowing what alcohol did to him, especially now that his “PIC”/only-friend-here was MIA.

"Pathetic, aren’t they?"

Blaine turned to the voice next to him, startled that someone was so close to him without him realizing it. He first noticed striking pink - a tasteful, yet bold highlight on the otherwise brunet head. Then the various piercings and angular, surprisingly attractive face caught his attention next.

"I dunno, they’re having fun," Blaine shrugged, next taking in the guy’s outfit that seemed like a mix of post-punk and grunge. Yet, it was still chic, as if it was imitating high fashion.

The guy just scoffed. “Sure. Half of them are exaggerating their drunk, and the other half is way worse off than they should be. None of them can handle themselves in public. Pathetic.”

Suddenly, his words annoyed Blaine, as he was reminded of his  _own_ wild, drunk self. “Yeah, well,  _you’re_ here. You don’t have to act so holier than thou.”

The guy turned to look at him fully now. 

"Looks like you’ve got some bite to you," was the slightly surprised and amused response. "I’m Kurt."

"Blaine," he said cautiously with narrowed eyes. "And you’re still not cool for judging others. You don’t have to be a - a dick." 

He was sure he had a little help from the beer to get that last word out. Kurt seemed to pick up on this fact as he smirked.

"You know, I’m starting to think you can rock the British skinhead look with that attitude," Kurt said, stepping closer into Blaine’s space as he slightly tugged a suspender off Blaine’s chest. "You’ve got some fight in you, after all."

Blaine spluttered, distracted by Kurt’s touch and words. “Skinhead? I, uh, I don’t—”

"Relax," Kurt said lightly, patting down the suspender. "I’m not talking neo-Nazism here. It’s a music and fashion movement. You’ve got a look that’s really fitting for the era - that classically handsome thing that works for a lot of styles that most can’t pull off."

"Oh." For some reason, it seemed like a strong compliment from Kurt, and the warmth of it was felt from head to toe in Blaine. 

He was suddenly aware that Kurt never stepped back from earlier and that their arms were touching; it was comfortable, much more than Blaine even had had with Sam, who was his best friend. They stood together quietly that not even the bass of the house music and loud din of laughter and talking could take them out of this reverie.

"You wanna split this joint to share a joint?"

Despite Kurt being a bit of an ass, he wanted nothing more than to go with him. But he was aware that he was essentially alone, and that Sam wouldn’t know where he’d be, so Blaine hesitated before agreeing. 

It was worth it when he realized they were just going to the side of the house, in a little alley where Quinn’s family kept their trash bins and a gardening shed. A couple was making out, well on their way to doing more - which, gross, Blaine didn’t wanna see - but Kurt bit out a “fuck off,” which earned some cussing out and them walking to the backyard. 

They both sat down on a short, dusty bench. Kurt emptied his pocket and started packing his piece, which Blaine stared at.

"I lied. It’s a pipe, not a joint, but I doubt you’ve smoked any weed before anyway."

Blaine scoffed. “There you go again, judging people. …Even though it’s a correct assumption.”

Kurt smirked, as if he knew exactly what he was saying, which could have been true at this point of Blaine knowing him. Certainly it seemed like his words were premeditated, and designed to push Blaine’s buttons. He shouldn’t have expected any less.

"Well it’s a good thing I’m a patient teacher. Here."

Kurt instructed Blaine what to do, allowing him to get the first hit. Blaine flushed as Kurt held his hand in the right position grasping the pipe and then brought the lighter up to the piece. 

"All right, now suck it up."

The inappropriate thought that followed, with Kurt so close to him, made Blaine cough up instantly. The three puffs of smoke came in rapid succession, blocking his vision a bit.

"Shit - it’s okay," Kurt said, bringing his palm to the back of Blaine’s neck. He rubbed in small circles. "Everyone coughs their first time. At least you’ll get a good high."

Once the smoke cleared and Blaine swallowed down the last of the burn, he found Kurt smiling not unkindly at him. It was unexpected. It was new. It was… stunning.

"Wow."

"What?"

"What?"

Kurt laughed. “You shouldn’t be feeling it that quick, but well, what do I know about you, right?”

It was a strange thing for Kurt to say, Blaine thought. Suddenly he wanted to know all about the other boy, to understand him. Maybe it could clear up why he was so drawn to him.

He cleared his throat. “So where do you fit in all - that in there?”

Kurt took a deep hit before answering. “Used to hang with Quinn.”

"Quinn? Perfect head cheerleader Quinn?"

"The one and only."

There was a pause. Then, “ _How_?”

"Look who’s judging now." Blaine made a face at Kurt’s words, immediately chagrined. Kurt smiled again, apologetic. "We knew each other from when we were in glee together, but after some…stuff happened, we both joined the skanks. A while ago she wanted her baby back so she left, and I stayed. But we’re still on good terms, even after not getting her baby, and even after she stayed with the Cheerios. I’m not a total dick - contrary to what you believe, Blaine."

"I don’t think you’re a dick," Blaine said softly, after a long time.

"I know," Kurt gently replied. "You’re real special in that way. For one, as much as you’re a crowd pleaser, you’re pleased by people. See the good in them. I noticed that at school, with the glee kids and in class, with everyone."

Blaine started. “Oh - I’m, I’m not like that. You don’t know how much of a diva I am. Can’t see how much of an attention hog when you just watch through the sidelines - wait. Wait… You see me at school?”

Kurt ignored the last question as he brushed his hand over the pink of his hair.

"You’re right. I don’t know you. It’s why I started talking to you tonight," Kurt slowly said. "It’s why I also wanted to ruffle your feathers. Partly to know if I was right, partly to play around with you."

"You wanted to talk to me?" He was incredulous. This was not what he expected from this party. He took another hit from the piece, as if it’ll help his thinking. It only made him feel slower.

"Would it be creepy if I said I had Mercedes come by to make out with Sam so that I could talk to you?"

His mind couldn’t keep up with the feelings bubbling inside of him. There was too much to take in after Kurt’s confession. He was amazed that Kurt - multiple piercings, high fashion, and all - wanted him, or at least to know him. Blaine never would have figured by looking at the other boy.

So much for not looking beyond the surface. 

He no longer over thought; he felt. And what he was feeling was his body leaning into Kurt’s, so that their foreheads touched and they were holding onto each other. Blaine kept his eyes down but when he began to whisper, he looked straight into Kurt’s eyes - so close, so beautiful.

"Would it be creepy if I said that made me really want to kiss you?"

Foreheads still connected, Kurt slowly shook his head. Then, sluggish and lazy, they brought their lips together. The kiss was slow, but it didn’t prevent any fireworks from exploding in his head. Blaine could have attributed it to the high, even if he knew there was more driving this intensity. Kurt tasted of marijuana - or that could have been himself - but he also tasted of faint gum and something distinct, uniquely him. It was intoxicating in itself. Kurt was intoxicating in himself.

They didn’t know how long they stayed under the stars - weed forgotten, party forgotten, everything else in the world forgotten - but they both knew they were exactly where they needed to be that night. 


End file.
